


Olhos De Medusa

by kazuno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythology References, Yaoi, kazuno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuno/pseuds/kazuno
Summary: Depois de tantos anos vivendo com aquela maldição de transformar as pessoas em pedra, Baekhyun se vê odiando e evitando ao máximo o contato com os seres humanos, principalmente os que passavam por sua loja de estatuetas. Ele vive assim durante um bom tempo, até que um homem alto de sorriso bonito e olhos sem vida bate em sua porta dizendo ser seu novo vizinho de loja.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. I - Choque

Mais um dia pacato de trabalho chegava ao fim, e com ele Baekhyun decidiu que seria uma boa ideia descansar as mãos e o corpo no ofurô que tinha em seu enorme banheiro. Morava numa casa até que grande para ele só, mas a decoração repleta de estátuas tornava o ambiente menos solitário.

Se lembrava de cada uma delas. Das que foram feitas por suas mãos e também das que ele foi obrigado a transformar. Algumas pessoas se iludiam com o cara misterioso da loja de esculturas, achando que, pelo fato de ser sozinho, poderiam entrar em sua casa e abusar de si.

Baekhyun era um homem bonito. Sua pele sem imperfeições e os óculos escuros atraiam a atenção de muitos que, movidos por um desejo incontrolável, o perseguiam até se juntarem as demais figuras de mármore que ele colecionava sem real querer.

Era uma maldição, não havia como negar. Ainda mais quando os pervertidos loucos só poderiam voltar ao que eram quando ele fosse morto. Pensou algumas vezes em dar fim a própria vida, não suportando mais viver daquele jeito depois de tantos séculos. Porém, no fim, sempre falhava. Para si, renunciar a própria existência, não era a melhor saída.

Assim, Baekhyun seguia, dia após dia, em uma rotina monótona e chata, os anos de solidão transformando-o em um carrancudo e, muitas vezes, grosseiro. A verdade é que ele passou a odiar o contato com seres humanos, preferindo o mínimo de interação que pudesse ter com eles.

— Quanto custa essa? — pelo tom do cliente, Baekhyun soube na hora suas reais intenções, não conseguindo conter a repulsa.

— Já estamos fechados — disse firme, mas isso pareceu entreter o intruso.

— Ora, não seja tão mesquinho… sua porta destrancada a essa hora da noite só pode significar que você espera alguém. Talvez queira companhia para se divertir? — o estranho foi se esgueirando para próximo do mais velho com aquele sorriso imundo no rosto, até estar perto o suficiente para colocar as mãos sujas na cintura de Baekhyun.

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você. — afastou o toque com um tapa forte, vendo o rosto do homem se transformar em repleta fúria.

— É melhor aguentar quietinho, mesmo se gritar ninguém vai te ouvir — riu, voltando a tocar a pele imaculada de Baekhyun, sendo outra vez afastado com um safanão. — Eu vou te matar! — o homem, muito maior que o mais velho, gritou.

Baekhyun apenas respirou fundo, retirando os óculos e se virando para o maior. O homem até sorriu de início, mas ao ver os cabelos dourados se transformando em diversas cobras que silvavam e lhe encaravam com as presas pontiagudas à mostra, se assustou e quando encarou os olhos do outro, se espantou ainda mais pois os olhos de Baekhyun eram amarelos e brilhantes, iguais aos dos bichos peçonhentos que se mexiam em sua cabeça.

A face de espanto foi a última coisa que homem fez antes de petrificar para todo o sempre.

**[...]**

O banho quente relaxava os músculos de Baekhyun, e as serpentes adoravam, por isso, quando ele decidia por gastar alguns bons minutos do seu tempo debaixo da água, elas se esbaldavam, ameaçando morder o nariz de seu dono quando ele decidia por sair. Talvez a vida de Baekhyun não fosse completamente solitária por tê-las consigo sempre, não lhe respondiam, mas era como se o fizessem.

Se enrolou num roupão felpudo e se dirigiu para o quarto, parando o percurso ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Como a loja era na entrada de sua casa, imaginou que seria o mesmo caso daquele cara de uns dias atrás e Baekhyun não estava com paciência de aguentar pervertidos hoje.

Nem mesmo fez questão de esconder sua verdadeira forma, os olhos brilhantes faiscando naquele tom de amarelo perturbador. Abriu a porta e encarou a figura alta que sorria. Estranhou aquilo, afinal quem em sã consciência ficaria sorrindo quando vários pares de olhos o encaravam daquela forma impaciente e mortal.

— Boa noite, desculpa atrapalhar, mas eu sou o novo proprietário e vizinho de loja — o estranho disse, explicando. As cobras pararam de se agitar e ficaram prestando atenção no esquisitão. Por que demônios ele ainda estava ali, em carne e osso? — Sou Chanyeol e espero que possamos nos dar bem. Aqui — ainda sorria quando estendeu uma sacola para o mais velho, Baekhyun aceitou e só naquele momento reparou na bengala guia que ele tinha na outra mão. Então era por isso que ele não lhe encarava nos olhos.

— Eu… bem… — o estranho riu baixinho.

— Sua voz é bonita, vizinho.

— Obrigado. — disse sem muita reação. As cobras em seus cabelos murchas por conta da forma como ele se sentia. Em toda sua vida, nunca lidou com aquela situação. — Sou Baekhyun…

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, espero que goste, é torta de maçã, minha especialidade. — o maior deu uma risadinha, e se ajeitou em seu lugar. — Bom, era somente isso, desculpe mais uma vez pelo incômodo, até amanhã.

— Até…

E com um acenar, Chanyeol se afastou. Guiando-se com a bengala, o novo vizinho de Baekhyun atravessava a rua após ouvir com atenção. E mesmo depois de o maior já ter sumido dentro da livraria, até então, abandonada, o Byun ainda tinha dificuldades em como reagir aquilo.

Era a primeira vez que um cego batia em sua porta.


	2. II - Convívio

De certo que o aquilo que aconteceu naquela noite foi inesperado, só não mais do que as coisas que vieram a acontecer nos dias seguintes. Chanyeol, o rapaz cego, vinha lhe visitar em sua loja todos os dias.

De começo Baekhyun o tratava da mesma forma impaciente de sempre, e a qual havia se acostumado durante todos aqueles anos. Chanyeol apenas sorria e continuava conversando consigo como se não tivesse recebido uma patada como resposta todas as vezes.

— O movimento por aqui é bem fraco, não acha? — questionou animado numa das primeiras vezes. As mãos ágeis apalpando uma das inúmeras estátuas espalhadas pela loja. Baekhyun o encarou entediado, questionando-se quando aquele esquisitão cegueta se mandaria dali.

— É. — curto e grosso, não deixando escapar o quão insatisfeito estava com a presença do maior ali.

— Talvez se colocássemos alguns arranjos na entrada, se torne mais convidativo, não acha? — mas Chanyeol continuava falando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Baekhyun emudeceu, mas o maior sabia que ele estava ali pelo som de sua respiração. — Eu encomendei alguns para a fachada da livraria. Acho que meu avô ficaria feliz se pudesse ver. — o grandão divagou, e aquilo atraiu a atenção do loiro, que escondia suas serpentes com os fios comuns. Lembrava-se vagamente do senhor que tomava conta do estabelecimento, ele sumiu pouco depois de Baekhyun se mudar para aquele local, e não tinha feito muita questão de saber sobre o paradeiro do senhor. Não esperava que ele tivesse falecido.

— É… ficaria sim. — seu tom foi mais amigável, e isso tirou um sorriso do tamanho do mundo de Chanyeol.

O maior tagarelou a tarde toda naquele dia.

E no seguinte, e no depois, e no outro dia, e no dia depois daquele.

Chanyeol veio todos os dias da semana, e no fim de semana também. Quando Baekhyun deu por si, já fazia quase um mês que o rapaz cego aparecia em sua loja cheio de histórias para contar.

O menor ficou irritado no início, tentando encarar os olhos sem vida fixamente na esperança de conseguir petrificar o cegueta tagarela, porém, todas as vezes que tentou falhou miseravelmente.

E ainda bem que falhou.

O rapaz, na verdade, homem adulto com seus quase 30 anos, havia se tornado uma companhia agradável. Agora, quando Baekhyun ouvia o sininho atrelado à porta, abria um sorriso discreto — mesmo que o outro jamais pudesse ver — e lhe saudava com um tantinho de alegria.

— Olá, Chanyeol.

— Oi, Baekhyun. Você não vai acreditar no que eu ouvi na tevê ontem!

E assim se iniciava mais uma das conversas intermináveis do cego, as quais o loiro passou a escutar atentamente, sempre rindo quando achava algo engraçado, ou incentivando-o a terminar o relato quando fazia algum suspense bobo.

Até poderia negar e dizer que não, mas Baekhyun esperava todos os dias para que o maior viesse até si e enchesse aquela loja fria com seu calor e risadas.

Quando se fazia tarde, o maior se despedia e seguia para fora, parando na calçada antes de atravessar e ouvindo o som da rua antes de andar a passos firmes e seguros até o outro lado. Olhando assim, ele não parecia cego, se excluir a bengala.

Às vez Baekhyun se pegava pensando se ele nascera cego ou se acabou nessa condição por conta de algum acidente. Parecia impossível algo ruim ter acontecido com Chanyeol, porque ele sempre iluminava o caminho por onde passava, nunca dando indício de que alguma desgraça tivesse ocorrido em sua vida.

— Chanyeol, o que acha de tomar café comigo hoje? — perguntou num dia qualquer, sentindo o coração dar alguns solavancos dentro do peito quando o outro assentiu e sorriu em sua direção.

Ali Baekhyun descobriu a paixão pelo líquido escuro do maior, assim como seu apetite para doces. Sorte a dele que o loiro havia preparado biscoitos amanteigados com gotas de chocolate mais cedo.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, os biscoitos acabaram e o conteúdo das xícaras também.

Chanyeol estava quase se preparando para ir, quando pegou Baekhyun totalmente de surpresa ao realizar aquele pedido.

— Posso ver seu rosto?

Ele não soube o que responder, e Chanyeol soube que ele estava nervoso por conta de sua respiração desregulada. Foi um pedido deveras repentino.

O maior apertou os jeans nos joelhos, sentindo-se completamente sem jeito por conta da falta de resposta. Preferia ter ouvido um não em alto e bom som, afinal sua audição funcionava perfeitamente — assim como seus demais sentidos. Era em momentos como aquele que odiava sua condição de cego, porque não saber como Baekhyun lhe encarava era doloroso demais.

Decidiu levantar, ir para casa. Deixaria aquilo de lado, como se nunca tivesse acontecido. No outro dia agiria normalmente e jamais voltaria a tocar naquele assunto. Mas, impedindo o maior de correr para longe, Baekhyun tomou cada uma de suas grandes mãos, levando-as até seu rosto.

Chanyeol não soube como respirar naquele momento.

A maciez da mão do mais velho era inesquecível, assim como a de seu rosto. Com maestria, Chanyeol tocou delicadamente todos os traços. Desde o caminho das sobrancelhas, a profundidade pequena dos olhos, a suavidade dos cílios, até o contorno da boca macia. Os polegares esfregaram o local de leve, para logo em seguida pousá-los sobre as bochechas gordinhas; poderia jurar que elas estavam mornas.

— Obrigado. — foi tudo o que respondeu antes de se afastar respeitosamente.

Baekhyun sentiu seu coração se iluminar porque Chanyeol sorria bonito, de forma genuína. E isso é algo que o mais velho jamais irá esquecer.


	3. III - Compromisso

Nada mudou na rotina dos dois, e Baekhyun sentia-se imensamente grato por isso. Chanyeol ainda aparecia todos os dias para conversar, e ao final do expediente ambos tomavam um café juntos e papeavam mais um pouco sobre aleatoriedades.

E isso perdurou durante algumas longas semanas — na mente de Baekhyun.

Nesse meio tempo, o maior se aproximou cada vez mais, de forma que confundia completamente a cabeça do loiro. Ele pensava demais sobre o cego, principalmente antes de dormir e no banho enquanto conversava com as cobrinhas — elas ficavam curiosamente animadas quando o mais velho tocava no nome dele.

E teria continuado assim pelo resto de sua vida até paralisar ao ouvir aquele convite. Parecia que Chanyeol estava se graduando em lhe deixar sem palavras e com o coração acelerado.

— O que me diz de jantar comigo hoje? — o cego convidou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto encarava algum ponto no topo da cabeça loira. — Encomendei uma massa do mercado e me pareceu uma boa ideia você me acompanhar, o que acha?

Muito parecido com a última vez, o mais velho não soube o que responder e Chanyeol começara novamente a ficar nervoso com aquela falta de reação vinda do outro. Limpou a garganta, pronto para desconvidar e fingir que aquilo nunca havia passado, quando Baekhyun se pronunciou um tanto afobado.

— Eu quero!, digo… acho ótimo. Obrigado por me convidar, eu vou adorar jantar com você. — o maior sorriu na mesma hora e aquilo foi um golpe quase fatal com o coração do loiro.

— Certo, te espero às sete, então, tudo bem? — o cego já buscava sua bengala no lugar onde havia a deixado, já de pé enquanto esperava a confirmação do menor.

— Combinado então. Estarei lá às sete. — Chanyeol sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, por mais que o mais alto não conseguisse ver.

O maior desviou com maestria das estátuas espalhadas até chegar na saída, Baekhyun acompanhando com o olhar cada passo para longe que ele dava.

No fim, a realização do compromisso tinha finalmente sido processado por seus neurônios. Tinha um encontro com Chanyeol.

**[...]**

— Será que fiz bem em aceitar? O que vocês acham?

Baekhyun estava nervoso. Conversava com as serpentes enquanto encarava duas trocas diferentes de roupas estendidas sobre seu colchão. Em resposta as cobrinhas silvaram alto, e o mais velho sorriu, afinal aquilo era claramente um sim.

Pediu ajuda com o que vestir, e ficou decidido que um jeans claro com uma camisa de botões era o traje ideal. Se vestiu e terminou de se arrumar, colocando os óculos escuros para olhar parcamente o visual no único espelho que tinha em casa depois de o descobrir.

Sorriu para si mesmo e escondeu as cobras, dando lugar ao cabelo dourado e sedoso antes de calçar os sapatos e ir até o outro lado da rua no exato momento que o relógio demarcou sete horas da noite.

— Boa noite. — cumprimentou ainda nervoso, tranquilizando-se apenas quando viu o sorriso genuíno no rosto alheio e quando o maior lhe deu passagem para entrar.

Assim como a estrutura de sua casa, a livraria ficava na entrada e logo em seguida vinham os outros cômodos.

— Terminei agorinha, deu sorte. — ele sorriu, arrancando outro do loiro. Baekhyun olhou em volta, confirmando que não havia espelhos antes de tirar os óculos que usava e os deixar ao lado e seu prato. — Você os usa até de noite? — riu. — Que curioso.

— Eu… — limpou a garganta, se controlando para não estragar tudo. — Tenho minhas peculiaridades. — Chanyeol gargalhou antes de colocar a panela no meio da mesa pequena e pedir para Baekhyun se servir.

E o loiro adorou. O maior cozinhava muito bem, e a comida estava deliciosa.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu era chef antes de, você sabe. — oh, então ele realmente não havia nascido naquela condição.

— Como aconteceu? Se não quiser contar, eu vou entender. — Baekhyun olhou atentamente o rosto do outro, buscando qualquer indício de desconforto por conta do assunto e não encontrando.

— Vou te contar sim. — disse decidido dando um gole na taça de vinho que tomavam antes de continuar. — Foi há sete anos. Eu estava numa trilha com o pessoal do restaurante quando uma cobra me picou. No começo eu achei que fosse ficar tudo bem, porque corremos para o hospital, mas minha vista ficou cada vez mais turva, até escurecer completamente. Foi questão de horas até eu perder completamente a visão. — um sorriso pequeno brotou nos lábios do maior. — Mas eu sou muito grato por ter apenas perdido isso. Tive muita sorte de ter sobrevivido, então não lamento não enxergar mais. Na verdade, eu aprendi a ver o mundo com outros olhos.

— Eu… — não queria dizer que sentia muito, porque Chanyeol era incrível e não merecia dó de maneira alguma. — Isso é admirável, fico feliz que esteja bem. — mais um sorriso fora compartilhado antes de Baekhyun propor um brinde. — À vida e a nós.

— À vida e a nós. — o maior ergueu sua taça e Baekhyun brindou consigo.

Naquela noite eles conversaram, riram e beberam.

Já na porta da livraria, Chanyeol estava apoiado no batente enquanto Baekhyun o encarava. Haviam bebido demais, e os risos poderiam ser ouvidos por qualquer um que passasse por ali.

— Obrigado pelo jantar, estava muito bom.

— Eu é que agradeço pela companhia tão agradável. — o loiro sentia suas bochechas quentes. Só não sabia se pelo vinho, ou por conta dos dizeres de Chanyeol.

— A sua também. — rebateu. — Bom… eu já vou, então. — respirou fundo.

— Cuidado com a rua, e, Baek? — pela primeira vez lhe chamava por algum apelido, por isso não tardou em erguer o rosto para lhe encarar com atenção.

Porém, Chanyeol nada disse, ao contrário disso, tateou os ombros alheios até ter o rosto do menor em suas mãos. Antes que o loiro pudesse desacelerar o ritmo que seu coração batia dentro de si, o maior se aproximou e grudou suas bocas juntas no selar demorado.

Quando se afastou, Baekhyun tremia, tão descontrolado de suas emoções que os cabelos iam se mostrando novamente em cobras. Assim, dizendo outra vez adeus, o mais velho correu para sua própria casa.

Chanyeol foi dormir com um sorriso enorme no rosto aquela noite.


	4. IV - Colisão

Baekhyun não abriu a loja a semana inteira. Tinha medo de encarar Chanyeol depois do que havia acontecido.

Certo que talvez, muito provavelmente, ele não recordaria do beijo que lhe deu, mas e se ele lembrasse?

Não era como se Baekhyun tivesse medo de entregar seu coração ao homem cego — porque ele não tinha —, o problema era que o segredo que o loiro guardava era demais para qualquer um aguentar. Nunca dera certo no passado, por quê agora daria? Ainda mais algo que fazia parte da vida do Byun era justamente a causa da deficiência do outro, e mesmo que não tivesse sido o causador daquilo, não deixava de sentir-se culpado.

Aquilo doía demais, mas não tanto quanto todos aqueles dias sem ver o Park.

Queria mais do que tudo ter a companhia dele todos os dias ali, lhe contando sobre tudo o que aprendia e todos os acontecimentos recentes do mundo. E Baekhyun queria ouvir. Ele queria mais do que tudo Chanyeol ali, exatamente como era até semana passada.

Porque estava acostumado. Porque era confortável. Porque a companhia dele era a coisa mais agradável que já experimentou na vida. E porque, talvez, estivesse cultivando um sentimento ainda mais forte pelo maior.

Por isso, quando o sol nasceu naquela sexta feira, Baekhyun abriu a loja e sentiu a ansiedade quase lhe comer vivo quando o sininho tilindou e os passos tão conhecidos se fizeram ser ouvidos.

— Bom dia, Baek. — o cego saudou com um sorriso.

— Bom dia, Yeol.

E ali Baekhyun soube que deveria contar a verdade.

**[...]**

— Chan… quero me desculpar por todos esses dias que não nos falamos. — disse antes que o maior pudesse atravessar a rua e sumir dentro da livraria. — Que tal um jantar hoje? Na minha casa. — seu olhar era repleto de expectativa, e Chanyeol notou isso no ritmo pesado e curto em seu respirar. Sorriu.

— Claro, eu vou adorar. Às sete? — perguntou com os olhos sem vida na direção de Baekhyun.

— Isso, às sete. — o maior assentiu. — Vou deixar a porta aberta, ok? Minha campainha deu defeito, você sabe. — o outro riu e confirmou mais uma vez. — Até mais tarde, Chan! — o loiro gritou do outro lado da rua.

— Até! — a voz grossa respondeu e então o Park fechou a porta.

Com uma euforia singular, Baekhyun correu para o banho. Conversava com as cobrinhas animado, dizendo o quanto estava feliz por voltar a falar com Chanyeol e o quanto havia sentido a falta dele nos dias que ficaram sem se falar. Era engraçado porque fazia muito tempo que não se sentia feliz daquela forma.

Nem mesmo a perspectiva de contar quem realmente era lhe atordoava, deixaria para sofrer por aquilo quando chegasse a hora, no momento tudo o que queria era ficar bonito e fazer um jantar digno. Por isso se arrumou rapidamente, colocou os óculos de sempre e foi para a cozinha.

Chanyeol merecia algo especial, por isso se empenhou em cozinhar algo realmente gostoso para o maior. Havia acabado de desligar o forno quando ouviu os passos vindo em direção aonde estava. Sorriu, mesmo que eles parecessem diferentes, talvez fosse apenas por causa dos sapatos que ele estava usando.

— Chan que bom que chegou! O assado acab- — mas então quando seus olhos se colocaram na pessoa recém chegada, uma vertigem lhe atingiu porque a pessoa que estava ali não era Chanyeol e sim um cara estranho que ele nunca havia visto antes. — Quem é você? Estamos fechados. — fazia tanto tempo que aquilo não acontecia, que quase não soube como reagir.

— Não quero comprar nada. — o estranho sorriu. E seu sorriso era imundo e seus olhos transbordavam maldade. — Não devia deixar sua porta aberta… mesmo que ninguém vá comprar essas estátuas, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. — Baekhyun faiscava por trás das lentes, pronto para atacar o intruso quando este o fez primeiro.

Com rapidez o homem o abraçou com força, virando-o nos braços grandes e colando todo o corpo às costas do menor, gargalhando quando o loiro começou a gritar para que ele o soltasse.

— Cala a boca ou vai ser pior pra você. — o estranho dizia calmo, como se estivesse acostumado com aquele tipo de situação. E Baekhyun quis muito que seus achismos estivessem errados.

— Me solta, filho da puta! — mas o homem riu, gargalhou, debochando de si.

— Gosto quando gritam e imploram por socorro, sendo que ninguém virá. A última gritou tanto, que quando eu acabei com ela, não tinha nem forças pra falar. — ele sorriu cínico. — Apesar que… garotas mortas não falam. — foi a gota.

Baekhyun não queria fazer aquilo até aquele momento, mas a menção a assassinato o tirou de seu estado são.

Os cabelos foram transmutando, assustando o homem que já desafivelava o próprio cinto, o obrigando a se afastar com os olhos arregalados após empurrar o menor para longe.

— Você vai se arrepender de tudo o que fez. — grunhiu irado ainda de costas, jogando os óculos escuros para longe e se virando, olhos de serpente brilhantes e a língua fina e bifurcada.

Aquela era sua verdadeira forma, e tomado pela ira se deliciou enquanto as cobras de seu cabelo silvavam bravas e peçonhentas ouvindo os gritos horror daquele homem ao que se transformava em puro mármore.

Baekhyun respirava forte, ainda sob os efeitos da adrenalina que a raiva havia lhe proporcionado, não percebendo que alguém escutava a cena.

— B-Baek… que barulhos são esses? C-com quem você estava brigando… por que a voz dele sumiu? — Chanyeol questionava, pavor em seu rosto enquanto as mãos tremiam.

Baekhyun viu seu mundo desmoronar. Lágrimas cintilaram em seus olhos amarelos, e as pernas fraquejavam até quase cederem. As serpentes ainda assobiavam, se enroscando umas nas outras.

— Baek… — o olhar perdido de Chanyeol encontrou o seu, e naquele momento era como se ele enxergasse. E doeu.

Não foi daquela forma que ele pretendia contar, nunca imaginou obrigar o maior a presenciar uma cena horrível dessas. Mas agora era a única coisa que lhe restava fazer.

— Sou eu, Chanyeol… — seu tom era choroso. — Esse som sou eu. Eu sou uma aberração, Chanyeol, um medusa. — diz não contendo mais as lágrimas. Não conseguia mais suportar, não depois de ver o medo nos olhos mortos do maior.

E quando ele correu para fora, para longe de si, suas pernas finalmente cederam e Baekhyun concebeu que estava novamente sozinho.


	5. V - Confronto

Baekhyun tinha um cemitério de estátuas no meio da floresta, onde deixava todos os homens com olhos maus que um dia tentaram lhe atacar.

Ele achou que nunca mais teria que pisar os pés ali depois que conhecera Chanyeol, mas, agora que o havia perdido para sempre, era tudo o que lhe restava voltar a fazer.

Nos primeiros dias achou que o maior voltaria, que cruzaria pela porta e que fosse agir como sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porém não aconteceu.

Assim, os dias viraram semanas e fazia quase um mês que não via mais o cego entrando em sua loja, ou cuidando da fachada da livraria. Por deus! Entendia que era um choque, e exatamente por esse motivo não ousou procurá-lo. No fundo sempre soube que seu destino era morrer sozinho.

Pensou até mesmo descobrir o espelho e se deixar ser pego na própria maldição, mas quando estava prestes a fazer aquilo, desistiu. Não queria ser covarde a esse ponto.

Assim, ali estava ele, tirando o pó das estátuas da loja depois de um mês sem a companhia do cego tagarela que gostava tanto. Suspirou, buscando suas ferramentas para continuar esculpindo seu mais recente trabalho: uma escultura de Park Chanyeol.

Porém, antes que pudesse deixar a loja abandonada, o sininho indicando um novo cliente soou, deixando o humor já péssimo de Baekhyun ainda pior.

— Estamos fechados! — avisou, mas não recebeu resposta em troca, o que o fez olhar em direção à porta. Seus olhos arregalaram no mesmo instante que suas pernas bambearam. — Chanyeol…? Mas… o que…

O cego suspirou, olhando para o chão primeiro antes de encarar a direção de onde a voz de Baekhyun havia soado.

— Vim conversar.

E então, ali estavam.

Sentados no banco de madeira da varanda nos fundos da casa, Baekhyun ofereceu um copo de suco ao Park que continuava intocado no meio dos dois. O clima era péssimo, e o cego encarava o horizonte sem realmente o ver, deixando o loiro ainda mais ansioso.

Demorou um tempo até Chanyeol tomar coragem e se virar para o outro. A respiração do loiro mal existia, enquanto seu coração se agitava dentro do peito. O cego respirou fundo, suavizando aos poucos sua expressão.

— Quer me contar o que você é?

Baekhyun sentia o tremor das próprias mãos, mas sabia que não tinha como fugir daquilo se quisesse ser sincero. E ele queria.

— Sim. — respondeu com toda a firmeza que lhe restava.

— Estou ouvindo.

É claro que estava. Chanyeol esperou por aquele momento durante várias semanas, pesquisando sobre e ficando horrorizado demais para conseguir tirar suas dúvidas com o outro. Por isso demorou tanto para conseguir encontrá-lo novamente.

O que trouxe o cego ali foi a única gota de coragem que conseguiu reunir.

— Certo… — Baekhyun apertou as mãos na própria calça antes de tomar fôlego para contar aquela história de tantos anos atrás. — Você deve ter pesquisado, deve saber que a Medusa foi amaldiçoada a transformar quem a olhasse nos olhos em pedra, mas talvez o que você não saiba é que ela não foi a única. — sentiu vontade de segurar as mãos quentes de Chanyeol entre as suas em busca de conforto, mas não o fez. — Eu existo há muito tempo, sempre me camuflei e tentei ser discreto com o passar dos anos. E eu sempre uso óculos por causa disso, meus olhos são horríveis, amaldiçoados, e o barulho que você ouviu naquele dia era eu. — o cabelo loiro transmutou, dando lugar às cobras que mostravam a língua bifurcada vez ou outra. — A mesma coisa que te cegou eu carrego comigo desde que eu me recordo...

Baekhyun queria chorar, era tão difícil tomar consciência do que era e do quão perigoso para os outros ele poderia ser. Não queria machucar Chanyeol, nem agora e nem nunca. Por isso, depois de tomar fôlego, sorriu e não desviou o olhar do rosto do cego.

— Eu sei que é uma coisa assustadora e eu entendo você ter medo de mim. — não mais se reprimiu em tornar seu último desejo realidade ao pegar na mão alheia, sentindo o coração partir quando o maior se assustou com o toque, porém, curiosamente, permitiu que continuasse. — Desculpa te assustar, eu nunca quis que você soubesse dessa forma horrível. Eu gosto muito de você, Yeol, mas vou entender se você quiser ir embora para sempre.

Mesmo tentando, não conseguiu não tremular a voz. E esperou tudo, menos perder o ar ao ser abraçado fortemente pelo cego.

Chanyeol ainda tinha medo e receio, mas não suportou o tom do outro, porque da mesma forma que Baekhyun gostava de si, ele retribuía o sentimento. Então o apertou entre os braços, ouvindo e sentindo o choro baixo.

As cobras haviam se afastado, nem sequer encostando no maior mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse completamente com sua guarda baixa e exposto. Fazia quanto tempo que não sentia daquele jeito?

O estômago deu um nó quando Chanyeol o afastou, causando-lhe ainda mais reações no momento em que segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijou. De novo. Porém, diferente da outra vez quando estavam bêbados, o maior aprofundou o contato, de forma que as línguas se encontraram causando uma avalanche de sentimentos dentro de cada um deles.

As respirações se misturavam desreguladas quando o ósculo chegou ao fim, o copo com suco quase caindo e se estilhaçando no chão. O cego encarava com os olhos sem vida o rosto de Baekhyun, o outro retribuía com os seus brilhantes e perigosos.

— Eu sei que tudo isso parece loucura, e eu ainda tenho muitas dúvidas… mas não vou a lugar algum. — o medusa subiu as mãos de forma desesperada até tê-las no rosto de Chanyeol, ansiando que aquilo fosse verdade. — Baek… — chamou o outro, e teve os lábios unidos com vontade. — Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

Baekhyun encarou o outro momentaneamente antes de o beijar novamente, se deixando mover pelas vontades e se aproximando mais. Com os olhos fechados, retirou o copo que os atrapalhava e tomou liberdade para sentar sobre as coxas do cego, sentindo a ansiedade e o nervosismo lhe acertarem. E se estivesse errado achando que Chanyeol o queria daquele jeito também? Temeu por isso.

Porém, contrariando todos os temores do menor, o Park o puxou para um beijo, não se abalando quando errou a boca e selou a bochecha. Estava tudo bem errar aquilo desde que Baekhyun ainda estivesse ali consigo, peito com peito, peles tão próximas de serem sentidas.

— Eu… você que entrar? — perguntou incerto, mas queria muito que o cego entendesse suas reais intenções com aquela pergunta. Em resposta Chanyeol se levantou consigo no colo e sorriu para si de uma forma que desestabilizou o outro por completo.

— Me mostra o caminho. — pediu.

E Baekhyun o guiou.

**[...]**

A respiração afetada de Baekhyun depois de chegar ao ápice era música para os ouvidos de Chanyeol, que após se retirar do interior quente, deitou ao lado do outro e entrelaçou as mãos juntas. Se virou de lado e com a outra fez um carinho na bochecha corada.

O cego ficou feliz quando a mão do menor se pôs em cima da sua, acompanhando a carícia. Ali, Chanyeol sentiu aquela vontade de enfrentar seu medo e também mostrar para Baekhyun que, apesar de ainda estar digerindo tudo aquilo, não se sentia intimidado por _ele_.

— Posso tocar nelas? — pediu, sentindo a respiração do outro aumentar o ritmo por conta da surpresa.

— Tem certeza? — quis saber, mas Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça que sim.

Assim, com um pouco de nervosismo, Baekhyun segurou a mão que estava eu seu rosto e levou até sua cabeça, murmurando um “sejam boazinhas” para as cobrinhas.

Chanyeol arfou, para um primeiro contato foi muito estranho, ainda mais quando elas se enlaçaram em seu pulso.

— Parem de ser atiradas. — o menor disse com o cenho franzido, não gostando nadinha de como elas se enroscavam o quanto podiam no braço do cego. Chanyeol riu. — Elas gostaram de você.

O maior desfez o contato com as serpentes para abraçar Baekhyun, se assustando um pouquinho quando as cobrinhas lamberam o seu rosto e se enroscaram de propósito em seus cabelos escuros, mas logo se acostumou a isso e sorriu, levando as mãos novamente para o rosto daquele que sentiu tanta falta.

Passou os polegares pelos traços já conhecidos, ficando feliz e sorrindo quando _viu_ que o menor sorria também.

Mesmo que pudesse ser considerado um monstro para os outros, aos olhos de Chanyeol, Baekhyun era o ser mais lindo de todo o mundo.


	6. VI - Conforto

A rotina de Baekhyun voltou a ser a mesma. Chanyeol aparecia todos os dias para tagarelar sem fim, contando tudo o que estudou e aprendeu nas horas longe.

O mais velho adorava aquilo.

Num dia qualquer o loiro quis fazer uma surpresa e levou o maior para os fundos da loja, onde o pediu para ver a nova estátua recém terminada.

— Mas… — balbuciou confuso, as mãos passeando pelo rosto de mármore de forma curiosa, ouvindo muito bem quando Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha. — Sério isso?! — o menor murmurou em concordância antes de se aproximar e abraçá-lo pela cintura.

— Eu esculpi você, Yeol. Espero que tenha gostado. — seu receio não existiu mais depois de ver o rostinho emocionado daquele que tanto amava. Porque Baekhyun amava Chanyeol com todas as suas forças.

— Eu… isso é lindo, Baek. Eu nem sei o que dizer. — o cego se virou, de forma que pôde contornar a silhueta menor que si da maneira correta.

— Não precisa, só aceite jantar comigo e dormir aqui hoje. — ficou feliz quando o outro assentiu e o apertou forte naquele abraço. Ali havia se tornado o lugar favorito de Baekhyun no mundo todo.

Como o combinado, Chanyeol apareceu para jantar, onde comeram uma massa recheada semi pronta indicada pelo cego há um tempo atrás, e Baekhyun precisava admitir que era mesmo uma delícia.

Riram e conversaram, o maior pedindo para o outro lhe contar alguma história do passado e curioso sobre a existência real dos deuses. O loiro achava a expressão que ele fazia adorável.

— Quer tomar um banho comigo? — mas Chanyeol sabia bem que aquele convite não se tratava de banho algum, porque o ofurô era um dos lugares que o outro mais gostava de usar para fazerem amor.

Como resposta, o maior apalpou os braços de Baekhyun até subir para o rosto, mirando exatamente na boca onde o beijou cheio de vontades.

O menor os guiou até estarem no banheiro grande, retirando as roupas com pressa para entrarem na água morna já preparada com antecedência por Baekhyun. Ele sorriu em meio ao beijo, e quando Chanyeol se ajoelhou na água e o abocanhou, sentiu as pernas tremerem.

O cego tinha mãos talentosas, disso ele não tinha dúvidas, fazendo-o soltar um gemido involuntário quando segurou com firmeza a base de seu escroto enquanto o chupava forte e o penetrava com o indicador.

Baekhyun se tremeu todo quando o dedo solitário ganhou companhia, curvando-se dentro de si e sendo certeiro ao tocar em sua próstata. Agora Chanyeol masturbava o pênis ereto, num vai-vem que deixou a boca do menor seca ao mesmo tempo em que a alheia era preenchida com a cabeça vermelha e inchada.

Em busca de algum apoio, o medusa segurou os cabelos escuros e úmidos, puxando-os quando se sentiu próximo ao orgasmo. Era tão prazeroso estar dentro da boca de Chanyeol ao que ele o fodia com os dedos exatamente no local certo, estimulando aquele ponto como nenhum outro fora capaz de fazer antes.

O cego realmente tinha mãos mágicas.

Sentia o corpo dar indícios que gozaria, porém, subitamente Chanyeol parou com o boquete e retirou os dedos habilidosos de dentro de si. Não teve tempo de questionar, porque logo estava sentado no colo do outro, o pau duro e cheio de veias bem no meio de sua bunda lhe causando arrepios nada castos.

Se beijaram.

Baekhyun passou os braços ao redor do pescoço daquele que estava perdidamente apaixonado, suspirando em meio ao tesão de ter os peitos nus colados juntos. Os mamilos eriçados roçavam uns nos outros enquanto o cego estocava o meio de suas bandas, deixando o medusa com os poros arrepiados com o estímulo indireto que recebia em seu pênis com o atrito dos abdomens.

Mas ele não era de ferro, queria logo se fundir ao maior e senti-lo dentro de si lhe surrando em seu ponto de prazer. Por isso, levantou o quadril e o empinou o suficiente para que o membro teso fosse sentido por sua entradinha pulsante e necessitada.

Suspirante, o menor levou a mão até aquele pau e introduziu com certo cuidado a glande em si, apertando agora os ombros largos de Chanyeol enquanto descia bem gostoso sobre seu membro. Soltaram um ofego juntos quando enfim estava tudo dentro.

Chanyeol abriu os olhos — antes fechados com a cabeça inclinada para trás, sentindo cada milímetro de espaço que era cedido pelo cuzinho que o engolia — e trouxe o outro para perto pela nuca. Mas, diferente do beijo que Baekhyun esperava, o cego subiu o toque para seus cabelos de serpente e os puxou com firmeza, tomando o cuidado necessário para não machucar as cobrinhas que gostavam tanto de si, para abocanhar o pescoço já cheio de marcas.

O loiro gemeu arrastado quando recebeu a primeira estocada, apertando com força o ombro alheio que ainda tinha contato. De olhos fechados e com os nervos à flor da pele, ele não conseguiria, nem se quisesse, descrever tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Chanyeol surrava sua próstata, fazendo seus olhos revirarem debaixo das pálpebras.

Sentou como pôde, mas Chanyeol fazia tão gostoso que estava todo mole nos braços do cego, coração batendo acelerado e suor escorrendo das têmporas com aquele orgasmo tão intenso se aproximando.

Os gemidos indicavam a proximidade a Chanyeol, que se ajeitou com uma das mãos na cintura de Baekhyun e a outra em seu pau que vertia em pré gozo. O estocou com rapidez e certa brutalidade, fazendo com que sua mão acompanhasse seus movimentos. Se deleitou com a voz deliciosa de seu amor chegando ao orgasmo tão desejado, sentindo-o tremer antes de amolecer completamente em seus braços.

— Continua… — pediu num fio de voz manhosamente. — Me enche de porra, Yeol. — seu tom era sujo, o que serviu de gás suficiente para que o cego metesse mais algumas vezes antes de cumprir com aquele desejo e jorrar dentro de si.

Baekhyun sentiu os jatos fortes e o pulsar do pau de Chanyeol, até que ele se desse por satisfeito e saísse de dentro de seu ânus após alguns segundos aproveitando a sensação inebriante do orgasmo recente.

Respiraram juntos, tentando normalizar o ritmo desregulado. Coração batendo apressado dentro do peito enquanto o menor apoiava o queixo em seu ombro, bem pertinho de si. Chanyeol acabou sorrindo, porque amava mais que qualquer coisa ficar com Baekhyun daquele jeito — mesmo que as cobrinhas o lambessem de maneira abusada vez ou outra. E sorriu ainda mais quando quando o outro se afastou e levou sua mão até o próprio rosto, para que visse que ele também sorria.

Aquele momento não poderia ser mais perfeito para o que planejou a semana inteira.

Deixando o mais velho com o cenho franzido, Chanyeol tateou o chão, lembrando-se mentalmente que sua calça estava jogada ali perto do ofurô. Vasculhou os bolsos e retirou dali a surpresa que tinha para Baekhyun.

— Chanyeol, isso… — o cego sorriu ao imaginar a feição que o outro fazia. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente os olhos arregalados e a boquinha aberta em incredulidade. — Yeol… — Baekhyun já chorava, e quando o maior abriu a caixinha de veludo e revelou as alianças douradas, o loiro não se aguentou mais, arquejando enquanto o peito subia e descia naquele chororô inevitável.

— E então… Você quer? — o cego perguntou, sorriso enorme no rosto antes de receber aquele abraço apertado e necessitado do amor de sua vida.

— É claro que eu quero! Eu te amo tanto, Yeol… tanto, tanto! — ele dizia em meio ao choro, se afastando um pouquinho para encarar os olhos sem vida com os seus brilhantes, enchendo então a boca do homem de sua vida de beijos.

Não importava se seus olhos de medusa fossem perigosos e capazes de condenar quem os olhasse de volta por toda a eternidade, porque naquele momento eles brilhavam apenas por e para Chanyeol. E se dependesse do amor que Baekhyun sentia pelo homem cego, seria assim pelo resto de suas vidas.

**F I M**


End file.
